SSB Origins
by DareDreamer
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Nintendo universe came into existence? How about the origins of the Subspace Army? How about heroes and villains alike fighting for entertainment? Here, all of these secrets will be revealed...


Welcome, young one. I have been expecting you. Hmm? Who am I? Well my name is Allan, but you can call me The Announcer. Yes, THE Announcer, the one who hosts all the Smash battles. Come in, I have much to tell you. Watch your head, though, I just had that archway fixed.

Here we are. Cozy, isn't it? HEY! Don't eat that! That's a Poison Mushroom, not a Super Mushroom. Obviously, you can't tell the difference. Those shrink you and make you weaker, not grow you and make you stronger! Ahem. Anyway, much is at stake. You know the Nintendo All-stars, don't you? Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Fox McCloud, Sonic, Samus Aran, Mega Man, Donkey Kong… You do? Really? All of them? Then I suppose you should know this. Listen closely now. None of the fighters know about this. They think they are fighting for sport, for fun, for entertainment. But they are fighting for so much more…

Long ago, before time even had a name, there was nothing. Nothing but two hands, each with a different purpose. One hand was the source of creation, and created the universe as we know it. The other craved only destruction and sought to destroy any stray remnants. They were called Master Hand and Crazy Hand. For years, the hands fought for dominance over the universe. Finally, they reached a truce. Crazy Hand would exterminate any world that was a threat to the universe, while Master Hand would create, create and create more worlds and dimensions. Yes, even more are being added at this very moment. However, after Crazy Hand discarded the ruined remnants into the far side of the universe, they began to change. The ruined worlds dissolved into a black, bug-like substance called Swarm. The Swarm began to attach each other into a being so powerful, it was capable of both creation **and** destruction. It could even best the hands. It was called… Master Core.

From the far corners of the universe, Master Core created an army. He (or it, whatever you want to call him or it) used a substance called Subspace (made by Shadow Bugs, mind you) to create his puppet Tabuu, future creator of the Subspace Army. You remember the Primids, don't you? He was their creation, too. He was also the one that commanded Tabuu to chain up Master Hand and force him to do his bidding. I'm sure you know that Tabuu was destroyed and the Subspace Army was no more. But let me get back to that soon.

Shortly after he was born, Master Core sought out the object that brought eternal life to the universe. Behold, the Smash Stone! Beautiful, isn't it? Well, shortly after Master Core found the Stone, Crazy Hand caught up with him. The battle was fierce, but Crazy Hand knew he had to do something. He would be defeated, but he had to stop Master Core from corrupting the Smash Stone! Would Master Hand ever forgive him? He unleashed all his power… and shattered the Smash Stone to pieces! Master Core let out a demonic howl as the pieces flew through portals, each one leading to a different dimension. He vowed revenge on the hands and that one day, he would return and become supreme master of the universe after he remade it in his own image!

Soon after, the remnants of the Stone crash-landed like meteors in each dimension. Both heroes and villains alike found the "meteors" and touched them. Suddenly, they were electrocuted with lightning from the Stone piece and were transported to another dimension… the dimension in which the Smash battles take place in! It includes the Battlefield if that isn't clear enough for you.

Since then, I have trained the fighters in the tournaments to prepare them for what was yet to come. It was prophesized that one day the Subspace Army would return, under the command of a new leader, Master Core himself! When that day arrives, heroes and villains alike must set aside their differences to fight this threat and stop the universe and life as we know it from being corrupted with Master Core's dark powers. I hope I have prepared them well enough. They must rebuild the Smash Stone, for that is the key to defeating him once and for all!

Huh? Hang on, incoming transmission… from the Mii Force? Sigh. What could they want now? Excuse me for a moment. Yes?... What? The _Venturer_ was… What happened?... Any survivors?... Escaped? Good, good. Who attacked them?... Gasp! No… It can't be… They're back. It was said that they would return… The Subspace Army, you fool! They weren't destroyed!... Sigh. Yes, yes, I'll be over as soon as I can. I know you have questions and I can answer them… What's that?... New recruits?... Yes, I happen to have one with me right now. I told him everything that I'll explain to you… Yes. It's time…

I assume you heard all that? Yes? The time has come. I will tell the fighters of their true purpose here. You, however, will head to the nearest Mii Force recruit station and sign up immediately! Do you understand? Good, I can see it in your eyes that you are eager for adventure. Now go! And remember, the fate of the universe and every dimension rests on their and your hands!

 **WILL IT BE GAME OVER FOR THE HEROES AND VILLAINS OF THE NINTENDO UNIVERSE… OR GAME ON?**


End file.
